


Hard at Work

by Nunonabun



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 14:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nunonabun/pseuds/Nunonabun
Summary: Anonymous asked: "Hi! If smut requests are still open, I’d love to read a #15 for turnadette - trying to distract the other with sex while they’re “busy” :)"





	Hard at Work

Three copper lampshades stood forlornly on the floor beside the stairs, the naked bulbs whose modesty they were made to preserve carefully laid on throw cushions on the kitchen table. The ladder beside the stairs and the rumpled head of hair sticking out from behind an electrical manual balanced on that same table completed the endearing but worrying tableau of Patrick’s most recent efforts at “doing it yourself.”

Shelagh set down her laundry basket and went over to rub his shoulders. Surely this had gone on long enough and they could call an electrician now?

“Patrick,” she prepared to launch into the appeal to his common sense that she’d already attempted twice in as many days.  

He cut her off, knowing where this was headed. “I’ve almost figured it out, Shelagh. I think it’s the red wire that’s not connected properly to the fixture’s circuit board, so if I replace that…”

She could put her foot down, tell him that enough was enough and she would not allow his pride to burn down their lovely new house. But there were altogether more pleasant ways to lure him out of deep study and make him more open to suggestion, methods in which she was, after four and a half years of marriage, quite well-versed. What was more, Teddy was asleep and both Tim and Angela were out with friends (and their parents, in Angela’s case).

She continued to massage Patrick’s tense shoulders, pressing her thumbs into two hard knots of muscle. He grunted in relief and his posture relaxed slightly, but his eyes remained fixed on the manual.

Determined, Shelagh circled her hands around to undo his tie, taking advantage of her proximity to his sensitive ears and neck to kiss and nibble along them.

“Shelagh…” he admonished, contradicting himself by tilting his head to further expose his neck.

She slowly undid the top buttons of his shirt and wound an arm around his tummy.

“I think by now you’re aware of how I feel about your concentrating face, dear,” she whispered in his ear, noting that in spite of his apparent commitment to his task, he hadn’t turned a page since she’d come down.

He idly stroked her arm, resolve waning. “I just want to get this done before Angela and Tim come home and Teddy wakes and our daily chaos resumes.”

That happened to be exactly what Shelagh wanted, though with regards to a wholly different project and with considerably more enjoyment of the process.

“Let me see that then,” she said, appearing to acquiesce to his plans.

As was common when studying a problem together at home, Shelagh settled herself on Patrick’s lap, his arms encircling her as she took hold of the book.

He rested his chin on her shoulder, pressing a kiss there for good measure.

“You see, it seems the red wire loops around to connect here…” he trailed off, lost in his own confusion and growing distraction at the way Shelagh was shifting and wiggling on his lap.  

Unthinkingly, he slipped a hand under her knee, stroking up the bottom of her thigh. His body was rapidly warming to her advances but his mind - part of it, at least - was more stubborn. The wiring mechanism looked so simple in the manual, and he  _had_  studied circuits in school, long ago as that was.

“It seems the sparking may be due to the connection between the black circuit plug and and the red wire.” Shelagh commented, her prim tone contrasting deliciously with the subtle rocking of her hips. Hips that Patrick realised his hands were now gripping, urging them to continue their motion.

He gave up and rolled his hips in tandem with hers. “We ought to put it in the right place then.”

“Oh?” Shelagh questioned, doing a much better job of appearing intent on what had previously been  _his_  task. “I thought you wanted to sort out the wiring.”

Patrick chuckled, reaching around to stroke her through the fabric of of her dress and knickers. “I thought you were aware of how I feel about my bold girl.” 

A thrill ran through him as he contemplated their forthcoming activities. It had been so long since they had been able not to worry about where in the house they enjoyed one another.

He sucked a bruise onto the skin overlying her upper trapezius. “And it seems there are many instances where doing it yourself is less than ideal.”  

Surprise briefly cut through the heady buzz of lust that had enveloped them as Shelagh set down the neglected manual and stood. She knew without looking that a hundred questions about how he had misread the situation must be flashing across his face. She quickly put him out his misery, turning to straddle him on the chair. 

Once more, his body reacted faster than his mind, his hands pushing up her dress as she settled herself in a more preferable position. Her lips met his hungrily as she tangled her fingers in his hair, drawing him close. His own fingers pushed her knickers away to find her centre, each rediscovery exciting him as much as the first.

Heat pooled in her belly as she rocked into his hand, simultaneously unbuttoning his trousers to find him stiff and eager. Twin gasps escaped them as Shelagh rose and sank down onto him, her eyes closed in gratification.

Patrick pressed his hands to the small of her back, encouraging her move against him. She could feel the tension in his thighs as she repeated the motion. His body strained up towards her, receiving her readily and yet always wanting more.

The world narrowed to the sounds of their breathing and the burn in her thighs. She sucked his tongue and mimicked her actions below. He quivered in anticipation. Every nerve was on edge. He added his fingers to the rhythm once more. One more thrust of her hips and-

He groaned, pulling her hard against him and grinding into her fiercely in the brief moment before his pleasure peaked, successfully bringing her with him.  

The stars behind their eyes gradually faded, though the pair lingered as they were. Shelagh lay her cheek on his head and his own came to rest on her breast, calmed by the steadying heartbeat beneath it.

“Patrick,” she murmured, stroking the back of his neck with her fingertips as his hand traced a lazy path up and down her spine.

He turned to nuzzle her neck in acknowledgement.

“My earlier comments were baseless, I have no clue what’s wrong with the wiring.”

She could feel his answering smile and he kissed the pulse below her jaw. “No, my love, you were right. I’m more than happy to leave the  _synthetic_  electricity to the professionals.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments brighten my day, so high fives to you if you wander on down and leave one below.


End file.
